Better Angels
by ViolaEffinEade
Summary: With Thanos defeated, Tony decides to throw a party to celebrate. The end up standing on tables singing their hearts out. While Steve and Natasha's are falling for someone it shouldn't. (POST IW)
1. Author's Note

Hey guys!!! So this is my first fanfic, please feel free to leave a comment! Um, so I have nothing else to say. Read and Weep! ~Via

Title: Better Angles

To: The someone I shouldn't have fallen for


	2. Avengers Assemble

Thanos was finally defeated.

Him and his army were banished into the infinite hole, a hole where time was looped and endless and once entered, impossible to escape.

The universe was finally safe from him and the Black Order. No more crazy alien fighting, no more lives lost in battle.

Those heroes that disappeared during the snap were returned to their original places.

Every being in the universe went back to their lives. Places were slowly being reconstructed, everything would eventually return to normal for everyone.

With the help of Shuri, Bruce and Tony managed to put Vision back together and regain all his memories. Almost all of Wakanda had already been fixed from the Black Order's attack.

After Vision had ample time to rest and heal in Wakanda, the team eventually decided that it was time to leave.

The Guardians Of The Galaxy along with Thor had already left two weeks after their victory.

Bidding goodbye to T'challa, Shuri, Okoye, Nakia, M'baku and the rest of Wakanda that helped them against Thanos, the avengers finally returned home.

They were temporarily staying at Stark Tower as the Avenvers Facility was still under reconstruction.

 ** _Three Days Later_**

Natasha lay on her bed in her room, on her floor, in Stark Tower.

It was 4pm, and yet she found herself with nothing to do. Her mind wandered off by itself.

 _Thanos...Black Order...Infinity Gauntlet...Steve preventing Thanos from hitting her with his bare hands..._

Steve.

 ** _Oh, his ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in for days. And his soft golden blonde hair. Not to mention his attitude, he was the epitome of the perfect gentleman. Don't even get me started on his sculpted body..._**

'What are you doing Natasha?!' She mentally slapped herself. 'Love is for children. Steve's just a co-worker, a colleague, nothing more.' Natasha told herself, although not sure if she believed it herself.

She couldn't help but think of the strage feeling that washed over her everytime she and Steve were in the same room. That tingling feeling at the back of her neck, and that weird feeling at the pit of her stomach.

' _What is happening to me?_ ' Natasha thought, sitting at the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

But before she could answer that question, an all too familiar sound rang throughout the tower.

A sound they had grown used to.

"Avengers Assemble!"


	3. Wtf Tony!

Upon hearing that call, Natasha immediately hopped out of bed and raced down the corridor as shs headed for the living area.

As she neared the living area, Natasha could see the other avengers making their ways there as well.

The sight that greeted Natasha the moment she entered nearly caused her eyeballs to pop right out of their sockets.

The other Avengers were all sweaty and panting from rushing there in a hurry and it wasn't long before they had the same reaction as her.

There they all were, their hearts pounding against their chests. And in the middle of the room stood, well lay Tony on a brown leather couch, EATING CHIPS.

"What the hell Stark?!" Natasha screamed at Tony.

"We just defeated a purple mad alien and now you call all of us here in a hurry and there you are EATING CHIPS?!"

And it wasn't just Natasha who felt that way. Tony was getting glares from everyone who looked ready to kill him.

"Hey I'm sorry okay?!" Tony protested with his arms up in surrender. "Please don't kill me, I promise I have a good reason why I called you all here!"

"Well you better hurry up and say it, before Natasha decides to throw one of her knives at your head." Clint told Tony, upset that he had ruined his beauty sleep.

"Alright, alright! Keep your knives to yourselves please!" Tony shrieked.

"I was thinking, we should probably celebrate our victory againsg Mr Grapehead. So tonight, at 7pm here dress nicely please."

"And you had to scream for us to tell us that, Tony? Why not just send a text to the chat?" Steve spoke up for the first time since they entered.

'Holy shit.' Natasha thought to herself. Steve had been at the gym when Tony called, and he had rushed there in his t-shirt, soaked in sweat.

You could see perfectly sculpted abs through is too-tight shirt that clung onto his skin.

Natasha being to feel that tingly feeling at the back of her neck and in the pit of her stomach again when Tony spoke.

"Because, Spangles, some people blue-tick me on purpose without replying!" Tony replied, giving Sam, Rhodey, Clint and Bucky the stink eye. Only causing them to snicker amongst themselves.

"Can we make in a Karaoke party Tony" Wanda asked, making her signature puppy eyes at him.

"Gee! Okay, okay! Just PLEASE, stop making those eyes! They're creeping me out!" Tony promised, covering his poor eyes. Wanda's grin reached her ears.

"Yes! Nat, will you get ready with me, Pepper, Maria and Valkyrie?" Wanda's attention moved to Natasha.

"No, and you better not give me those ey-oh fine!" Wanda's eyes did it's charm once again. Natasha sighed inwardly as the four girls high-fived each other.

The baby of the team had everyone else wrapped around her little finger.

"All right then, everyone! See you at 7! Don't be late or I'll pepper spray you!" Pepper exclaimed, and everyone knew she meant what she said.

"It's dress up time! We only have 3 hours!" The girls(except Natasha) exclaimed, pushing a squealing Natasha out of the room.

While the girls pushed Natasha out of the room, Steve couldn't help but stare at her when she passed him.

 _Natasha._

 _ **He would get lost in the pair of emerald green eyes that she owned. Not mention the head of fiery red hair that brought out those eyes. And her confidence and bravery, along with the gorgeous curves that she had. She was like a diamond, glittering in his lif-**_

'What are you doing Rogers?!' Steve stopped himself from thinking anymore.

'Nat's just a friend, nothing more.' And yet, his mind couldn't stop thinking of that feeling that came over him whenever he saw Natasha.

However, he didn't have much time to think before he, like Natasha, was dragged away by the guys to find an outfit for the party that night.


	4. I Can't Love Him

**_Natasha's P_** ** _.O.V_**

"Oh come on Nat! I promise this is the last dress!" Wanda pleaded Nat with the dress in her arms. "This is the one, pretty please?"

Natasha threw her arms up in exasperation, "Fine! But this is the last one!"

They had been at this for at least an hour already and she was getting fed up.

Wanda grinned at Pepper, Maria and Valkyrie before stuffing the dress into Natasha's hands and shoving her into the bathroom.

"Damn Nat"

Those were the only words that came out of all their mouths when Natasha stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a floor-length red sleeveless gown which showed off her gorgeous body and curves.

As she admired herself in the mirror, Natasha couldn't help but think, 'I hope Steve likes this.'

'Wait what? Why do I care what Steve thinks? Get your head out of the clouds Natasha!' She scolded herself, willing her mind to forget what she had said internally.

However, what Pepper proceeded to say next didn't help at all.

"Steve is going to faint when he sees you," Pepper said.

"Yeah, and what's up with you and Rogers anyway?" Maria asked.

Wanda was busy filling Valkyrie in about what was going on.

 _'Gee thanks guys, that's about the last thing I wanna talk about right now.'_ Nat groaned internally.

Maria and Pepper contiuned to fire questions at her. "Did you sleep with him? Kiss maybe?"

Those two questions caused Natasha's head to hit the roof.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NO!" She could already feel her face gradually turning bright red.

"I go in hiding with a guy for two years and everyone just assumes we've slept together?!" Nat protested violently.

"Woah chill out Nat. They only asked, nothing more. Unless..." Valkyrie spoke up.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you do actually have a crush on Steve but haven't told him yet," Wanda finished for her.

"Did all of you hit yours against one another's? Either that, or you guys are just plain delusional," Natasha rolled her eyes at the four women.

"Steve and I are just co-workers, nothing more."

 _But at the back of her mind, she hers_ _el_ _f knew that wasn't the case._

"Whatever Nat, keep telling yourself that," they sighed in defeat.

"Oh shit, we've still gotta choose our dresses! I completely forgot! We've only got an hour left!" Pepper exclaimed, glancing at her watch.

Well that sent everyone into a frenzy.

After a shocking fifteen minutes (only!), each of them had chosen a dress from Pepper's never ending wardrobe.

Maria had selected tight sleeveless black dress which had a nice slit on it's left side.

"Damn Hill, Sam's not gonna be able to take his eyes off you all night," Natasha had commented. And that comment got her a light punch in the arm.

Pepper's gorgeous green spaghetti-strapped dress was made out of ths finest chiffon imported from Paris.

And Valkyrie's sky blue and laced dress especially brought out her hazelnut brown eyes.

Wanda's dress was a beautiful coral pink that brought out her hair and showed off her curves.

Amidst all of the hurry, no one noticed that Natasha had already left the room. After all, she was a spy.

Natasha sat curled up on her bed, her knees against her chest. Her mind in a whirlwind.

 _"What is wrong with me?" Natasha thought to herself._

 ** _"You know what's wrong with yourself,"_** The little voice in her head replied.

She did know, she just refused to admit it to herself.

 _But...but...I can't," She replied in her head._

 ** _"I'm not supposed to fall in love with Steve..."_** Natasha whispered.

There it was.

She finally admitted that she was in love. And she wasn't just in love with someone, she was in love with Steve Rogers, Captain America.

But he saved, while she killed just to spread blood. He was America's golden boy, she was a former KGB spy and an ASSASSIN.

Why would he ever fall for someone like her?

He derseved the best, and that wasn't her.

A tear unknowingly slid down Natasha's cheek, followed by another.

Little did Natasha know that while she sat hurt and alone in her pitch dark room sobbing her heart out, someone else was too...


	5. I Can't Love Her

**_Steve's P.O.V_**

"Oh come on Spangles! This is the last suit okay?" Tony promised Steve as he held the suit in his arms. "This is the one, do it for your precious Bucky?"

"Hey!" Bucky protested when he heard what Tony had said.

"See? Stucky agrees with me, now go put this on." Tony grinned smugly, despite the fact that Bucky looked ready to punch him.

Steve finally gave up, "Fine! But this better be the last one Stark! And stop it with the Stucky nonsense!"

They had been at this for about and hour already and Steve had almost had it with the itchy suits.

Tony grinned at the guys before shoving poor Steve into the bathroom with another suit.

"Gawd damn Steve."

Those were the only words that escaped all their mouths when Steve emerged from the bathroom.

He was wearing an expensive tailored suit from London made with the finest fabric that showed off his perfectly toned muscles. (I'm sorry if I suck at this because to me all suits look the same!)

As he admired himself in the mirror, Steve couldn't help but think,' I hope Natasha likes this suit.'

'What am I doing? Why does it suddenly matter what Nat thinks? Stop daydreaming Rogers!' He scolded himself hoping his mind would for get what he had said to himself.

However, what Clint proceeded to say next didn't help one bit.

"Nat's going to drool when she sees you," he said.

"Hell, if she didn't, I'm going to have to knock some sense into her," Sam joked.

"That might not be the best idea bird boy, you know Natasha," Bruce replied.

All of them except Steve, burst into peals of laughter at the thought of Sam getting his ass kicked.

Once they recovered though, Bucky asked " What is up with you and Romanoff anyway?"

"Yeah, what is going on with you two?" Rhodey pressed.

' _Great, thanks guys, just what I want to talk about now.'_ Steve groaned inwardly.

Sam, Bucky, Tony and Rhodey continued firing questions at him. " Spangles did you finally sleep with her? Or perhaps just a make out session maybe?"

Those questions caused Steve's eyes to widen.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD? NO?!" He could already feel his face beginning to heat up.

" I go into hiding with Nat for two years and everyone thinks we're hooking up?!" Steve exclaimed, his facing turning a darker shade of red.

"Hey calm down Steve. They just asked, nothing else. Unless..." Bruce desperately tried to make peace.

Although it was kind of funny. Bruce was supposed to be the one being calmed down, not calming people down.

"Unless what Bruce?"

"Unless you have a crush on Mother Russia but haven't had the guts to tell her that," Clint finished Bruce's sentence for him.

"Did I punch all of your heads a little too hard when we sparred yesterday? Or are all of you just being as stupid as usual? Me and Natasha are just partners." Steve was almost 100% done with their nonsense.

 _But at the back of his mind, he knew that that was a lie._ "Oh whatever old man, continue telling yourself that," they gave up and sighed in frustration.

"Holy fuck, we've only got and hour left! We still haven't selected our suits yet! Pepper's gonna get up my ass if we don't hurry up!" Tony shrieked, looking at the clock.

"Language!" Steve chided, although nobody heard him.

Tony's three sentence had sent all of them (excluding Steve), into full panic mode.

Using only about fifteen minutes, each of them had chosen a suit for themselves from Tony's ever-growing wardrobe.

(I'm sorry!!! Like I've mention before, I really don't know how to describe different suits. And I think that if I tried, it would be too cringy to read sooooo yeah, I'll juat describe them very vaguely. I repeat, VERY VAGUELY. Sorry again!)

All the guys had crazy expensive tailored suits made with fabrics imported from all over the world.

Japan, Paris, New Zealand, London, you name it.

Every guy's suit brought out the person wearing it's features.

Their eyes, hair and most importantly, abs.

Amidst all of the panic, no one realised that Steve had quietly left the room. They were too busy freaking out after all.

Steve sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. His mind filled with different thoughts.

 _"What is happening to me?" Steve thought to himself._ _ **"You know perfectly what's wrong with yourself,"**_ A little voice in his head answered.

He really did know, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

 _"I...I...I'm not supposed to..." He said in his head._ _ **"I shouldn't be falling in love with Natasha..."**_ he whispered in the darkness of the room.

There it was.

He finally acknowledged that he had fallen in love. And it wasn't with some random girl, he had fallen in love with Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

But she was an independent woman who never relied on anyone.

She had been hurt, broken and tortured but still had the strength to live through it all.

How would he be worth of someome as strong and beautiful like her.

She deserved the best, and that wasn't him.

A tear began to slowly make it's way down his cheek, accompanied by another.

Little did he know, that while he sat crying and heartbroken alone in his dark room, someone else was too...


	6. They were like Romeo and Juliet

**_Natasha's P.O.V_**

After wiping her tears and freshening up, Natasha being to get ready for the party.

She got in her red dress and did her hair and make up. Her hair had already been dyed back red during the time she spent in Wakanda.

For makeup, she kept it simple. After all, less is more isn't it?

Natasha used a tiny bit of concealer and put on her classic ruby red lipstick tbat actually smelled like cherries.

For her eyes, she went with her favourite. The smokey green eyes that she loved. They brought out her eyes and hair.

She put on a layer of eyeshadow, making sure that she blended it nicely. After that was eyeliner followed by mascara.

It was simple, yet perfect.

Although she looked amazing, Natasha didn't feel how she looked.

Her heart still ached from the painful reality that she was up against. She had never felt pain like that before in her life.

Natasha didn't feel like going to the party at all, but she would for everyone's sake. The girls had put in alot of hard work in her dress, she couldn't let them down.

She would go, and attempt to stay a distance from Steve.

Yes, that's what she would do.

 ** _Steve's P.O.V_** After wiping his tears away and cleaning his face, Steve started to get ready for tha party.

He got in his suit and sorted out his hair. Steve combed his hair and put on lavender scented cologne.

 _What he knew Natasha liked._ He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Whenever he tried to think of something else, his dysfunctional brain would find a way to link it to _her._ Steve knew that no matter how much he wanted her, **_needed her_** , it would never happen. Because she would never love him.

It was wrong, him loving her, and he knew it. But the heart wants what it wants, and Steve's heart had chosen Natasha.

Even though he couldn't hold her close to him, he vowed to watched her from a distance and protect her.

Steve didn't want to go to the party that night, but he would for everyone else's sake.

The guys had spent so much time and effort finding a nice suit for him. He couldn't possibly let their efforts go to watse.

He would go, and watch _her_ from a distance.

Yes, she would do just that.


	7. It Was Love

"It's party time!" That was the sound that greeted Steve as he entered the living room of Stark Tower.

Scanning the room, Steve caught a glimpse of red hair. _Her._ Natasha and the girls were packed onto one couch in the center of the room. The guys were on another.

She looked stunning in her red dress that showed off all her curves and he could have gotten lost in her eyes.

As he walked over to join the guys, he could feel her gaze fixated on him.

He looked so handsome in his suit. She could see his perfectly toned body under his shirt and couldn't take her eyes off him.

When he looked in her direction, Natasha quickly averted her eyes, knowing that she had been caught staring.

Tony had set up a tiny stage infront of both couches for the karaoke part of the party.

Everyone began to help themselves to drinks located at the table inbetween the two couchs and stage.

Both Steve and Natasha reached for the bottle of Vodka at the same time and their fingers brushed each other's.

Their eyes met and they quickly let go of the bottle, blushing heavily. Both of them immediately opted for different drinks, hoping that there wouldn't have to be another interaction between them.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Tony passed pieces of paper and pens around. "Write down some songs on paper before placing them in this bowl!"

Once the paper were placed in the bowl, Tony said," We'll do groups first followed by duets and solos okay?"

"The first group shall be the guys." Tony announced. "Clint, will you do the honours of picking a song please?"

Clint reached for a piece of paper, unfolded it before reading out," What makes you beautiful-One Direction."

The guys began to groan which was the totally opposite of the girls, who had erupted into fits of giggles.

"Oh my god...I...I didn't think they would get that!" Pepper spoke through tears of laughter.

Sighing, the guys got up on stage except Steve, who didn't know the song.

The girls immediately whipped out their phones and began taping their performance. They wouldn't let them live that down.

They ended their performance with an embarrassed bow.

"Ladies! It's your turn next! Who will be doing the honours?" Tony asked, still red faced from their performance earlier.

"I will," Wanda leaned forward and picked up a piece of paper. "Work from home-Fifth Harmony" Courtesy to Valkyrie.

"Yes!" The girls exclaimed.

"That's not fair! Why do the get the good songs?" Tony grumped, clearly upset.

Although later when looking at Pepper dance on stage, Tony's mouth was agape, much like Sam, Steve, Thor and Vision while watching Maria, Natasha, Valkyrie and Wanda.

They were still lost for words when the girls returned to their couch after their astounding performance that rendered the boys speechless.

"How...wa...Did you guys rehearse before this?" Was all they managed to get out.

"Okay! Duets next! Who's going?" Tony asked, only to regret it later as Pepper dragged him onstage to sing Beauty and the Beast, courtesy of Clint.

To say that Tony was embarrassed would be an understatment. His ears had gone bright red and the colour of his face was good enough to rival the colour of Nat's dress.

"Next up shall be...Sam and Hill!" Everyone called out. Both of them looked at each other and shrugged before heading on stage.

The pair wowed all of them with an almost perfect rendition of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. Put in there by Rhodey.

While the two of them were singing, Natasha quickly excused herself to the bathroom. She didn't want to be selected to sing on stage with Steve.

Though her actions didn't go unnoticed by everyone, they let her off for that round. By the time she got back, they had already moved to solos.

Wanda's version of Halo by Beyonce was incredible. So was Bucky's version of In My Feelings by Drake.

"Steve?"Tony said

"Yeah?"

"You're the only person who hasn't sang a song yet." Tony replied

"Well I don't know anyway of those that are in there." Steve protested

"Okay then, how about our little Stevie here goes up on stage and sings a song that he knows huh?" Tony asked everyone. There were nods of approval all around.

Steve sighed and grabbed the mic before heading onstage. Holding the microphone to his lips, he started to sing.

 _You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our handa are tied..."_

Natasha let out a tiny gasp. That was a song from her all time favorite movie!

'How does he know the movie? Let alone the lyrics to a song in it?' She thought to herself.

What she didn't know was that once Steve had found out what her favourite movie was, he had watched over and over again.

 _You know I want you"_

 _"It's not a secret I try to hide"_

 _"But I can't have you"_

 _"We're bound to break and my hands are tied"_

All of them had stunned looks on their faces when Steve finished. **Who knew that Captain fucking America could sing so darn well?**

"Wow, who would've thought that Captain Spangles could sing so well?" Tony smirked, looking over at a red faced Steve.

"We have two more songs left, who will be singing them?" Tony asked, attempting to sound innocent. "How about Nat?"

"Nat! Nat! Nat! Nat!" Clint let on a chant as Natasha reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged onstage.

"What song will she be singing?" Tony questioned, waving the bowl infront of her.

Opening the slip of paper, Natasha read," Back To You, Selena Gomez." She sighed before dropping the paper and picking up the microphone.

Everyone's eyes were fixated on Natasha as she began to sing, her melodious voice filling the room. And Steve looked like he had hearts in his eyes with the way her looked at Nat.

 _Took you like a shot, thought that I could chase you with the cold evening"_

 _"Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you"_

 _"And everytime we talk, every single word builds up to the moment and I gotta convince myself I don't want it even though I do"_

 _"You could break my heart in two,but when it heals it beats for you"_

 _"I know its forward but its true"_

Natasha was looking at Steve now.

 _I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to, when I'm lying close to someone else"_

 _"You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it"_

 _"If I could do it all again, I know I'd go back to you"_

There she was, the woman that he, Steve Rogers loved.

"I know I'd go back to you..."

Natasha finished with a bow.

Everyone was rendered speechless again. Their eyes were wide and mouths agape. It was a laughable sight really.

"Holy shit red..." Tony mumbled into the mic, breaking the silence.

"Hey, since Nat and Steve sing so well, they should do a duet together!" Maria quipped, cheers of agreement came from around the room.

If looks could kill Maria would've been killed instantly, Natasha was glaring daggers at her but the infamous 'black widow's glare' never worked on Maria.

Both Steve and Nat were thinking the same thing ' Oh My God. I'm screwed. Shit.'

But the rest of the group didn't give a damn on the two of them's opinion. They were shoved onstage together by their, oh so **loyal** friends.

"And the song they will be singing is...drumroll please! Love Story by Taylor Swift!" Tony burst into peals of laughter the moment he said that.

And so did everyone else.

Natasha and Steve's faces had both turned a bright red.

'That's it. I'm doomed.' Nat thought to herself. 'I'm about to sing a fucking **love song** with the person that I **like**. I'd rather fight Thanos again.'

With both of them taking a deep breathe, they started to sing.

" _We were both young when I first saw you_

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _And say hello_

 _Little did I know_

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _And I was crying on the staircase_

 _Begging you, please, don't go_

 _And I said,_

 _"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

They say the eyes are windows to the soul, and when they looked into each others eyes, they saw the same thing.

" _So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

 _So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

 _'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

 _And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _But you were everything to me, I was_ _begging you, please, don't go_

 _And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story baby just say yes_

Both of themthem saw hurt, loneliness, heartbreak and...

 _Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

 _This love is difficult, but it's real_

 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

 _It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I got tired of waiting_

 _Wondering if you were ever coming around_

My faith in you was fading

 _When I met you on the outskirts of town_

 _And I said_

 _"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

 _I keep waiting for you but you never come_

 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

 _"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

 _I love you and that's all I really know_

 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _Oh, oh_

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."_

(3cm)

Love...What they saw in each others eyes was love.

Looking deep into each other's eyes, the distance between the two of them grew smaller.

(2cm)

'Holy shit he's gonna kiss me! Holy shit!' Nat thought, mentally freaking out.

(1cm)

'Oh my god is she about to kiss me? Shit!"

Steve's mind was in a total frenzy.

(0cm)

Closing their eyes, they let their lips press against the others.

They didn't care that there were others watching.

Because at that moment, they were all thinking the same thing.

 ** _Fucking Finally._**

~ _The End~_


	8. Sequel

A HUGE THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

I hope you loved Better Angels because that's been my dream Romanogers scenario since FOREVER.

 **And there will be a sequel!!!** The title will be: A Stupid Tradition

And yes, there will be Romanogers in it but 100 times cuter! **This story will include Pepperony as well!** That's all for now, I hope you enjoy **A Stupid Tradition!**

 _Xoxo, Via_


End file.
